


First Year: 11 & 12

by CaptainIronAvenger1996



Series: How He Came to Be [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainIronAvenger1996/pseuds/CaptainIronAvenger1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape's first year at Hogwarts as he decides who is an ally and who is to be avoided. He still has Lily but now he has to worry about those boys called the Marauders. Why do they target him? And will things get worse at home now that he's in a much larger academic setting? The life and trials of Sever Snape during ages 11 and 12. The first year that made him the man we all know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Minerva wasn’t quite sure how Severus Snape had caught her attention, the first year was in fact a Slytherin and not one of her lions but he had somehow managed to worm his way into her affections despite his silver and green robes. Perhaps it was the way the poor boy was both particularly introverted and extroverted at the same time with his tendency to stick to his books but also with his way of decimating anyone who dared cross him with his razor ended tongue. Or perhaps it was the way the boy looked at groups of people with such obvious longing in his eyes the older witch wondered how no one had noticed it except for herself. But really she knew it was the way the boy studied hard and went out of his way to find out everything about anything that he came across. 

In her many decades as a teacher she could count the number of students who had honestly had a passion for academics purely for the knowledge and not for the compensation of high academic achievements on just one hand. Severus was in fact one of the most keen students in all of Hogwarts regardless of his standing as a mere first year. Minerva often saw Severus in the library past curfew but because of who it was she would merely stay in the shadows and watch as he inhaled text after text, Charms, History, Magical Creatures, Divination, Transfiguration, and most importantly Potions. 

Oh yes, Minerva knew where the boy’s true talents laid. Even though Severus did well in every subject the boy was a true Master in Potions, the kind that was only found every few centuries within students. One time she had found the young Snape outside by the farthest wall of the school making corrections to his Potions textbook, she watched in amusement as the boy read through the Potions and crossed out parts of Potions and wrote in his own calculations all the while scoffing and scowling as though the book personally offended him. At first she had thought he was merely conceded and had asked Horace how he actually did in Potion brewing but had quickly changed her tune when she found out that he could brew potions better than even 7th year NEWT students. 

From that moment Minerva had silently vowed to keep an eye on Severus Snape to see how things would play out with the young Potions Master.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of school and first encounters with the Marauders

First year so far was nothing noteworthy as far as Severus was concerned. He’d been sorted into Slytherin, as expected, and it was exactly like what he thought it was, filled with prejudice and power hungry kids well on their way to becoming Death Eaters. Many probably thought Severus was exactly where he was supposed to be but he couldn’t help but partially disagree. Yes he did want knowledge about all things, even Dark Arts, so in a way he was power hungry but he didn’t want to become a Death Eater! A fourth year by the name of Lucius Malfoy had made several obscure and offhanded remarks, nothing outright but they all eluded to him being a follower of You-Know-Who and so Severus tried to avoid him at all costs but because of his expertise in spell casting he had unfortunately drawn too much attention to himself to simply pass unnoticed. 

Severus wasn’t a pure blood and he thought Malfoy knew that but simply overlooked it due to his talents, or possibly he didn’t know but it wouldn’t stay secret for long and if it ever came to light he would be in quite a bit of trouble in this house but he didn’t see where else he could go. He certainly wasn’t a Hufflepuff and he would rather become a Death Eater than become a Gryffindor! Ravenclaw was a possibility but he knew his ambiguous morals would make him an outcast there as well. For now all he could do was keep his nose in his books and keep trying to put Malfoy off of his scent. 

The only bright part of his year was Lily. 

Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor more like he’d feared she would be but she seemed to do well there. With her fiery red-hair and even hotter temper she had become well known amongst the other first years along with her exceptional Charms abilities. Despite being sorted into rival houses their friendship was just as strong as ever, the only problem was Severus wasn’t the only one who wanted Lily’s attention. Another first year by the name of James Potter had set his eyes on Lily however it wasn’t quite in the romantic way, at least not obviously. He always picked on Severus and Lily in the halls or outside or in the Great Hall, anywhere he could find them really. It was funny how much Potter reminded him of a Muggle boy pulling Lily’s figurative pony-tails to get her attention, he obviously fancied her but he wouldn’t admit that for a long time Snape knew. 

Potter had formed his own little group of sorts with three other boys; Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Severus could see how Black and Potter got along considering they were basically one in the same person though Black was slightly more annoying than Potter because of how he’d been raised. Black believed in Pureblood superiority and was quite boastful about it, hurting Lupin and others without meaning to. Snape had heard Potter reprimanding Black about it several times but Black was known for his thick head so he couldn’t exactly see Black listening to Potter too much. Pettigrew was just a disgusting fanboy and nothing more, Severus was sure there was nothing between the boy’s ears anyway so how he’d gotten into Potter’s group Snape wasn’t sure, but maybe it’s because they were roommates. 

Lupin was the real puzzle amongst the group, the Marauders as they called themselves. While Potter and Black were spoiled Purebloods Lupin was far from it and was in fact a Muggle-born, a very poor one if the shape of his possessions were anything to go by. But unlike Pettigrew, Black, and Potter, Remus Lupin was quite smart and probably placed well in the top of their year most likely. The gangly and quiet, tawny haired boy was always reading and studying for the exams or homework and never seemed to participate in the pranks that the other three played on the fellow students. 

He remembered one day last week where he and Lily had been walking to Potions class and Potter’s group had slammed between them, causing them to drop their books onto the stone floor. Pettigrew, Potter, and Black were snickering but Lupin was frowning at them and even opened his mouth a few times almost like he was going to say something but he simply shook his head and called back saying they would be late to their own class. 

“Ugh! They had better watch themselves, I know where they sleep.” 

Severus merely raised an eyebrow at his friend, “You do know they want to start a war don’t you? You’ll only encourage them.” 

Giving a sigh of resignation Lily nodded her head and bent down to pick up their Potions text books, handing one to Severus and tucking her own under her arm she leaned against the taller boy and they walked to class like that; slightly uncomfortable but worth it. “I wish he wasn’t so cute…”

Severus rolled his eyes, “Why does it have to be that arrogant prat Lily? Could you not have gone after someone a little nicer at least?” 

Lily glared up at him playfully, “Are you really one to talk Sev?” 

Spluttering in outrage at the mere suggestion that he was pining over Potter, Severus Snape stomped to Potions class with a dark scowl on his face while the tinkling laugh of Lily Evans followed closely behind. 

 

 

Since the conversation Lily had not let the possibility slip and badgered him at any time she could corner him. Just yesterday in the library she finally cornered him in the Potions section. He had been looking for the Advanced Potions book for 5th years when he’d found the blank spot where the book was supposed to be. Scowling the eleven year old did an about face and was about to march right over to the front desk and demand to know who had the book. When he turned around it was to meet the face of Lily Evans with a smug little smirk playing on her lips. Holding the object of his desire. 

Even though he knew it would be futile he made an attempted grab at the book but Lily merely danced out of his range and took the book with her. The process repeated several times before he finally gave up and demanded what she wanted in return. 

The young witch gave a triumphant grin and posed with her hands on her hips, “I want you to admit that you fancy James Potter.” 

Severus could barely hold back the urge to gag, “You’re insane Evans! Now give me that book!”

“Wrong answer.” 

Lily held the book behind her back and wagged her finger at him like he was some kind of dog, “I know you like him! You’re always staring at them whenever the group is around. Unless…” she gave him a quizzical look before a look of pure horror dawned her face, “You can’t fancy Sirius Black! Severus that’s even worse!”

This time Severus felt a little bit of vile creep up his throat and he only just managed to swallow it down, “Merlin’s beard Lily! Have you completely lost the plot or something? Why would I fancy Sirius Black?” 

She pointed an accusing finger at him, “I know it isn’t Pettigrew so that only leaves those two! Which is it?” 

Severus gave up reasoning with the obviously insane witch at this point and reached down for his bag hoping to maybe get around her but she had always been persistent and followed him out of the library towards the Astronomy tower where he often hid himself. “Sev! Which one is it?” 

“Whining does not suit you Evans.”

 

 

 

Unknown to the two of them, a certain…rat, had overheard every word said and decided to report back to his companions what he’d heard. Racing back to the common room Peter Pettigrew hurriedly blurted out the password and leapt through the hole before it had even completely opened. He scurried to his room where the other three were laughing about something.

“Snape is in love with us!”

Sirius and James who had been laughing at some joke began choking on their own saliva and Remus stopped writing on his parchment to stare at Peter in open astonishment,   
“Where on Earth did you hear such a thing Peter?”

Pettigrew sat on the foot of his bed and told the three about the conversation he overheard in the library, “Lily Evans was talking to Snape and said she would only give him the book he wanted if he admitted he fancied James. When he denied it she pushed and he called her mental but then she got this really weird look on her face, “ the boy tried to imitate the look he’d seen on Lily’s face when she’d made her second guess, “and then she said that he couldn’t like Sirius because it would be even worse.”

“Hey what does she mean ‘worse’? It’s obvious that I’m the better looking one here!” Sirius gave an indignant yelp. 

James slapped him upside the head, “Prat. You want Snape to like you?”

Sirius gave a full body shiver and turned an unsavory shade of green, “I think I might just vomit.”

Remus sent a small amused smile at his friends but then turned back to Peter, “Well what did he say when she suggest you and me Peter?”

At this point Peter went a little red and glared down at his fists, “She said she knew for a fact it wasn’t me. The funny thing is she thinks there are only three of us, she didn’t mention you at all Remus.”

Said boy’s face fell at that. He knew he wasn’t as noticeable as his friends James and Sirius but it still hurt that he was so easily forgotten by a girl such as Lily Evans. While he might not fancy the witch like he suspected James and Sirius did he still admired her wit and how she seemed to be able to be friends not only with her Gryffindor peers but also with people from other houses, namely Slytherin House. Really he meant Severus Snape that she had somehow befriended, the boy was pricklier than a Horned Tail and twice as irritable but she had somehow wooed his attention. Snape was an outcast but he still had a friend like her, something Remus had always wanted. But then again, looking at the three boys in front of him who were in deep discussion over recently discovered intelligence, he supposed he wasn’t an outcast. 

But it sure still felt like it. 

 

 

 

Severus Snape was a paranoid bastard and he knew it, would even admit it if anyone cared to ask. Of course no one but Lily dared ask but he was fine with that. Speaking of the witch, ever since their little…conversation in the library Potter and his group had barely shown their ugly mugs around. Sure he and Lily passed them on the way to classes occasionally but no taunts were shouted and no accidental-completely-on-purpose Sirius Black rammed between them to make them drop their books. In fact it was completely calm and it was outright discomforting. The boys had a pattern, a routine, and now they were utterly destroying that routine but Snape couldn’t figure out why!

Then the gifts had started appearing. 

They were always set out on his desk every day in Potions class in metallic green and silver wrapping, tasteful but also suspicious. Lily gushed over the gifts but Snape refused to touch them and would often trash them without even peeking at what was inside. When Lily had asked why he would do such a horrible thing when someone was obviously trying to get his attention he gave a harsh snort through his hawk-beak of a nose, “Do you not find it a little ominous Lily? You confront me about some delusional idea that I fancy Potter and Black, then said boys completely disappear from our sights, no pranks or taunts whatsoever. Now ‘mysterious’ gifts start appearing in a class we happen to share with all of the group?” 

Lily gave him a dubious look, “Aren’t you being a bit paranoid Sev? They seem like genuine gifts to me…”

Severus stopped walking and turned to face the witch, “Being paranoid has kept me alive so far, I do not intend to stop now. And really Lily, who would want someone like me? My hair is greasy and lanky from potions among other things, my nose is crooked and looks more like a bird’s beak than a human nose, and I am pale to the point of looking like a skeleton. My teeth are crooked and not exactly a sight of beauty, I do not have a stunning personality to speak of like yourself. In fact I am quite a mean person, everyone here is aware of that, even you. Face it Lily. One of the Marauders overheard you question me in the library and now they intend to play what could be their best prank yet. I can just seem them laughing in their common room about me thinking there is someone who is actually interesting in me, oh yes it would make them deliriously happy to yank the carpet out from under my feet and tell me it was all a prank. Well I refuse to play their game Lily, I suggest you be careful as well, they might come after you too.” 

And with that Severus didn’t even wait for his friend’s reply and decided to go out towards the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid the gamekeeper always had a nice cup of tea and something for him whenever he needed to get away. The big man was really the nicest you could meet, even being a half-giant didn’t stop him from caring about any student who needed a little bit of cheering up. He wasn’t the brightest person but his huge heart more than made up for any intellect he lacked. 

Marching towards Hagrid’s hut he could see the giant hustling about the small cabin, ‘probably fussing over some new creature,’ Severus thought with a small smile. He raised a fist to knock on the door when it opened to reveal Hagrid smiling down at him, “Well ‘ello young Severus! What might you be doin’ here? Need some ingredients for a new potion yer cookin’ up?” 

Snape felt touched at the words, they didn’t seem like much but to someone like him they meant the world, “Not today Hagrid. I was much rather looking for a nice cup of tea and since you make the best tea I was wondering if I could trouble you for a cup?” 

The giant beamed, “O’course ya can! Please come in come in!” 

Gentle but giant hands ushered Severus inside the gamekeeper’s hut, it smelled like animals but it was warm and homey with a welcoming aura about it. In the middle of the area that had been delegated the kitchen was a wooden table that Severus could tell was handmade, he suspected Hagrid had made it himself and decided to file the information away for a later date. Hagrid set a well-used kettle on the rickety stove top to boil the water and pulled up a chair to plop down in with a contented sight, “So what might be the trouble lad?” 

The teenager gave the giant a guilty look, “I am sorry Hagrid, I know you have better things to do…”

“Nonsense!” the giant cut the boy off, “Not many students come down ‘ere an’ it’s nice to ‘ave some company every once in a while. Yer a good lad Severus, yer always welcome ‘ere.” 

Warmth flooded Severus’ pale cheekbones; it was amazing what being offered a sanctuary could do for a soul. Hagrid was a very tall man and a very large man, he was probably as wide as the hand-made table but he was so gentle despite his size, Severus didn’t think he could hurt anything almost like a father was supposed to be. No, Severus corrected, he was more like an uncle with his kind eyes and wildly un-kept beard, the uncle that would always come over and make time for the youngest nephew whenever he could. 

“Well it was the Marauders again.”

He heard Hagrid give a giant sigh, oh yes Snape had told him quite a bit about those specific boys but he always left Lupin out for some reason, he never wanted the gamekeeper to have the same disappointed view of the tawny-haired boy that he had of the other three boys. 

“What did the lads pull this time young Severus?” 

Snape went into detail about the conversation with Lily in the library and about how the boys had suddenly disappeared along with the taunts and pranks they normally pulled only for mysterious gifts to take the place of the taunts or pranks. He mentioned that he thought one or several of the boys had overheard the conversation and decided to see if they could pull off a prank of extreme proportion but he scoffed at that part, “As if I were stupid enough to think someone actually wants me. How desperate do they think I am?” 

Several things started at once after that. The kettle started to keen with steam billowing out of the mouth and the table shook with force as Hagrid pushed himself to his feet to tower above the sitting boy, “Don’t ye dare ever say anythin’ like that about yer self again Severus Snape!” 

Severus was so shocked that he couldn’t even react to the command, Hagrid was normally so docile and agreeable that to see the giant like this was a bit unnerving for the young wizard. He heard Hagrid continue on his little tirade, “O’course someone out there wants ye! Why I’m sure that several o’ people would love to be with ye!”  
He couldn’t help it, Severus started to laugh at that but it wasn’t an amused laugh in fact it was a far cry from it. This laugh was the kind you heard from wizards that had lost all hope, from those that were lost and had simply accepted that fact. It was a bitter and sharp and hollow laugh that cut the giant straight through his bones. 

At that moment he could see how truly, how wholly, damaged the boy, Severus Snape, really was. 

“Hagrid, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, I have long accepted my lot in this life. I know that I am not a desirable boy, nor will I be a desirable man, but that is fine. You can not change fact. I suppose I could do something such as a correction of my nose or my teeth but then I would not be me, I would be a face in the crowd like every other perfectly normal looking wizard you pass in Diagon Alley. Now please do not mistake my reluctance to do any such corrections for vanity because honestly, who could be vain about this,” Severus’ chapped lips twisted into a self-deprecating smirk as he gestured towards his face. 

“Each of these imperfections has come from a different circumstance but I survived and for that I feel no shame. I do not see a point to trying to change who or what I am Hagrid. I am not a nice boy, I doubt I will ever be what one could consider kind, and I know for a fact that I have a temper that might surpass even Lily’s but that is all as much a part of me as this beak of a nose along with my crooked teeth. None of these traits are things that people actively seek in a companion nor do I expect to be sought out for anything other than my knowledge. I do not love myself or the way I am Hagrid but this is me and what I have to offer, I will not change that because then what would I have to give other than a lie?” 

Severus rose to his feet and gave Hagrid a bow, “Thank you for the tea. I believe I can see myself out.” 

He was out the door before Hagrid could stop him.


End file.
